Ceramic parts are generally used in plant and machine construction where wear, corrosion and high thermal stresses occur. The hardness, chemical stability and thermal conductivity of industrial ceramics, in particular silicon carbide ceramics, are far superior to those of steels and graphite as alternative materials.
Silicon carbide (SiC) as an example of an industrial ceramic has the particular advantage of a 4-times better thermal conductivity than steel and a hardness similar to that of diamond. Besides use in nozzles, valves, slip ring seals and sliding bearings, the overall property profile makes the material highly suitable for use in heat exchangers and microreactors as well.
In heat exchangers and microreactors, for fluid dynamic reasons, the parts must be internally shaped in a highly complex way. Often, the design is incompatible with the available ceramic shaping methods, so that it is necessary to connect individual ceramic components together. Force- and material-fit connections may be used.